


My top 10 Johnlock stories.

by Saltganley



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltganley/pseuds/Saltganley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a list of my top 10 Johnlock stories not written by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a suggestion of a Fic that should be on this list please feel free to send me a link to it! Love ya all!

My top 10 Johnlock stories.

1) A Cure For Boredom  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/335385/chapters/542163

My 1st read and my 1st love in the fan fic world.

2) The Great Sex Olympics of 221B  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/477669/chapters/829206

My 2nd read and my 2nd love.

3) The Secrets of John Watson series  
http://archiveofourown.org/series/118078

Omg! Bad ass John, this fic made me fall in love with Dr John Hamish Watson.

4) Learning Curve  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/856874/chapters/1640303

John's a kindy teacher and Sherlock's a daddy. It's my favourite parentlock.

5) The Perfect Specimen  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/191901

A little embarrassing but this is about well endowed.

6) Ugly Duckling  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/2257236

This one makes me feel better about myself.

7) Dr. John H. Watson, Sexual Surrogate  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/4230747/chapters/9569070

I find this one fascinating, it's a case fic and some loving.

8) A study in sensuality  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1620398

It's porn with pictures yum!

9) On the Table  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/608438

This is just so damn sweet.

10) Twist of Fate series  
http://archiveofourown.org/series/50592

My favourite Omega / Alpha story.


	2. My Top 10 Bad Ass Dr John Hamish Watson!

My Top 10 Bad Ass Dr John Hamish Watson!

The Secrets of John Watson series http://archiveofourown.org/series/118078  
Omg! This fic made me fall in love with Dr John Hamish Watson.

Secrets and Revelations  
http://archiveofourown.org/series/33468  
The most bad ass Omega EVER!

 

You Go To My Head series http://archiveofourown.org/series/392395 this one is about John and Sherlock both as doctors, think 'House'.

Sherlock's First Case  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/3374066/chapters/7379915  
Yes I have a military kink!

Overture  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/4057909/chapters/9131587  
Just a cute teenlock 

Rentboy in Red  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/3961339  
Porn really lol

Oneirataxia  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/3684246  
Unilock 

Caffeine and Adaptive Programming  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/3233849  
Reminds me of iRobot

Night of the Breathing Dead  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/3086729  
Not good for claustrophobic people's, I get claustrophobic but I still liked this fic 

John - The BAMF Omega  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1398622  
Totally how I would see Dr John Watson as an Omega!

Hashfield Hall  
http://archiveofourown.org/series/138720  
Teacherlock


End file.
